


What the Fuck?

by TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou



Series: Knb Random [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: And aomine is only a tiny bit better, Aomine Daiki Being an Asshole, Aomine is confused, But daiki holds it better!, Cussing, Drunk characters, Drunkenness, He was watching 21 jump street b4 this, M/M, Muhaha, My baby is so done with taiga's shit, No cookies for the taiga, Rlly tho taiga is only this drunk after hella drinks, Taiga being ghetto, Taiga holds his alcohol well, Underage Drinking, fake ids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou/pseuds/TheSenpaiWhoNoticedYou
Summary: Kagami has been watching too many mainstream blockbusters, and Aomine has officially decided to never speak to the His Idiotness again.





	

_"Aaaaand here we go again shooting enemies penises off!! Whooooo, Captain Jack Sparrow is an undercover cop and his nose is F.A.K.E."_ Taiga shook in laughter. Four shots, two long-island ice tea's, and a chugged bottle of Jack Daniels is what it takes for the one and only Kagami Taiga to be black out drunk. Wasted beyond belief. Hangover over +9000 the next day. That is what Daiki was currently witnessing.

They were in a club, one that Akashi owned, but nobody needs to know that they used his name to get in for free without his permission. The two seniors were just 18 and looked 25 at the max. Their fake ID's were on point, if Daiki did say so himself. He had them made by a close acquaintance of his, so, in fact, Aomine  _did_ say so himself!

"Yea, Bakagami, I'm so shook. Shook to the core. The ultimate level of shookness." Okay, so maybe he was a little bit tipsy. He could hold his drink. Yup! Three body shots (No, it  _wasn't_ Kagami, how could you think that?), a vodka pong game that he won, and seven drinks ordered for his by random people who thought he was cute. Yes, damn-diggity right Aomine motha-fucken Daiki could hold. his. liquor.

**Catch me outside, how bout dah?**

**Catch me outside, how bout dah?**

**How bout, how bout dah?**

Fucking hell, they were playing that remix of the dumb ass little girl who cussed out Dr. Phil in America. Admitted, Daiki had said the phrase once or twice out of ironic spite, but Kagami was obsessed with it.

Speaking of the redhead, where is he--

 _"OHHHH GURL GET IT GET IT AYE AYE AYEEEE AYE AYE OHHH DROP IT AYE GET IT AYEEEE AYEEEEE!"_ Taiga was shouting at a group of girls and they were all dancing like crazy. Mid dance floor and sweaty, the long time seirin ace was starting to twerk with one of the girls. She was scandalous in her dress; booty shorts so small they could pass as a thong, crop top barely making it past her breasts, and a boatload of makeup on.

She looked good doe, Daiki would give her that. She had a nice ass, flawless chocolate skin, and curly randiant hair (with as well as Daiki could see in the flashing lights) with some shade of blond highlights. Aomine was beginning to think too dangerously of the way she was dancing with his property.

**Catch me outside, how bout dat?**

This song was beginning to accurately represent all that Daiki was. He pushed himself up, legs a bit wobbly but stable enough. Forcing his way between the two twerkers, the bluenette forced his thoughts out.

"Nobody twerks with Taiga but  _me!"_ And then he broke the dance floor. Ass shaking, bouncing, hell yea he was  _working it._ The ladies starting screaming, there were flashes of camera lights, steady glows of the flash for snapchat videos, and loud shouts for a twerking contest in the club.

Taiga started grinding into his ass and there was daaamnn's, get it's, WORK IT BOO BOO's being yelled from every direction. Once he had finished in a slow dip and twist of his hips, he was passed multiple drinks by many new found stranger friends.

Yes, Taiga and Daiki were going to be getting it down tonight. They took a swing of a mixed shots simultaneously, shivering at the pinch. Yes, yes, very good.

And that's all he remembers.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself start crying in laughter what the fuck is this


End file.
